


锤基pwp‖性转Loki的第一次-中庭人为什么那么可恨

by RRRfermecat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRfermecat/pseuds/RRRfermecat
Summary: 索尔把在中庭的酒吧里浪的洛基传送回来，收获了一个几乎醉得不省人事的弟弟。看着从没见过的女体样子，索尔想要把人拆之入腹。又名：索尔喜欢中庭的原因！和洛基讨厌中庭的原因！





	锤基pwp‖性转Loki的第一次-中庭人为什么那么可恨

1.  
“嗯，啊，能不能别。。。”  
索尔看着被自己压在身下的女体弟弟洛基，思考他们是怎么成为现在这个状态的。

2.  
步入青春期后，洛基的调皮比以前只多不减，挑的事情越来越大。奥丁也不出口阻止。洛基搞事情的对象也渐渐从索尔和周围的人扩大到阿斯加德的民众。但洛基似乎很快就厌倦了，前几天，已经有阵子没和索尔说话的洛基突然说他要离开阿斯加德，探索九届的其他地方了。  

索尔随口告诉母后知道这件事情后，母后让海姆达尔多留意一下洛基，稍有不对就把他传送回来。

3.  
”Hey，别扯你的衣服！“  
索尔就转个身的功夫，就看到“洛基”－现在索尔还不能太接受这女孩是自家弟弟－靠着墙，伸手放在衬衫领子上。  
...  
在海姆达尔再三确认他没有随便传送一个酒吧里的女孩过来后，索尔才敢把这个穿着白衬衫和迷你裙的墨色头发的家伙带回宫殿，并且说服自己弟弟既然能变成蛇，变成女生也没有什么大不了的。  
海姆达尔对此的说法是，洛基跑到中庭，给自己变了－据说是最受中庭男性喜欢的－女性身体。然后在酒吧玩脱了－被人下药了。

但是索尔要说服自己胯下的东西别tm对这个女孩有感觉，因为这是你弟弟，有些困难。  
”你现在正是要交女朋友的时候了。你看这女孩，一点也不像洛基，有点感觉怎么了！“  
”呵呵，除了瘦高的身材，头发的颜色和长度，瞳孔的颜色，还真是一点也不像？？你也真能找理由。“   
索尔脑内思想斗争激烈。

但是当索尔下意识的揽住站不稳看着要摔倒的洛基时，他再也不能控制想要把眼前这个女体弟弟吃干抹净的想法，手扯着洛基的衣服把人压在墙上，急不可待地吻住了还没反应过来情况那人的唇。

4.  
洛基的头发也就比肩长一点。女体洛基的头发也是如此。所以当索尔换成后入的姿势，抓着洛基的头发的时候，洛基柔软的腰肢只能更加弯曲。  
”别，别弄头发，呃！！“  
洛基头被迫向后仰，喉咙不自然的角度导致发出的声音都支离破碎。索尔很满意这样的姿势。洛基哪儿也跑不了。索尔的性器进入的时候，引来了令他满意的呻吟声。因为被扯着头发，因此洛基甚至不能向前移动一丝一毫来躲避索尔的深入。

索尔不用看也知道，现在洛基肯定是轻轻皱着眉，眼睛透露着烦躁和祈求的结合，就如他被自己顶在墙上强吻之前一样。

5.  
洛基就算是女体也还是洛基。被强吻的惊吓反应过来之后，就想要推开索尔。  
但是，洛基就从来没有在力量上战胜过索尔，甚至平手都没有过。更别提换成女性身体的洛基了。  
于是索尔一手轻松的抓住洛基的两只手腕抬过头顶，吻个尽兴。  
洛基觉得自己像是被一只巨大的狗舔了。

6.  
洛基被索尔拎到床上的时候就知道他要干什么了。没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗！在藏书室不是白呆的。但索尔也是见过猪跑的主，二话不说圈住了半个身子已经在床外的洛基的腰。  
然后在洛基的惊呼中简单粗暴的拉下迷你裙的拉链。洛基的大长腿和翘臀脱离了皮质迷你裙的束缚，让洛基轻轻的舒服的哼了一声。  
索尔承认，女武神有女武神的美。女体洛基有别有一番风情的美。

洛基挣扎着想要起来，但是碍于酒精的影响，洛基的手摇摇晃晃的也没多大劲。一双墨绿色的鹿眼即刻满了一汪泪水，眼看着就要落下来。索尔那盛满了欲望的瓶子一下子被心疼的瓶塞盖住了。”没事的，等下会很舒服的...“

7.  
索尔把身体柔软的女孩子搂在怀里，低下头轻轻的亲了亲洛基的额头，就像在森林里打猎，为了不吓跑猎物和轻轻走路一样轻。  
“没事的，真的没事。”   
一边说，一边空出一只手解开衬衫的纽扣，缓慢沿着肩膀推下去。衬衫底下就是丰满的小白兔。

索尔看洛基脸色绯红，双眼略微失焦，也没什么抵抗的动作，洋洋得意的觉得自己安抚人的能力很高。  
于是除去自己和洛基之间的最后三层衣物，凭自己胯下那根以海绵体为主要结构的器官的本能，进入了其渴望着的身下女孩的密地。  
...  
可怜索尔作为一个只关注玩闹和打架的熊孩子，虽然知道性欲为何，却不知前戏为何物。

洛基从未被开发过的地方根本塞不进索尔的粗长。看到洛基一下子疼的要流眼泪，索尔也不敢再继续深入了。但是索尔在密处外犹豫摩擦却又不进去，反而挑起了本就被下了药的洛基的性趣。洛基觉得全身上下都不舒服。身上有些粘粘臭臭的。洛基扭了扭身体，吐出一个“痒”字。

索尔看着洛基的样子一时间不知道该做什么。

洛基看对方依然没有反应，变又动了动身体，稍稍抬起屁股蹭了蹭索尔的咚。索尔这下是彻底憋不住了，一狠心就顶了进去，换来了洛基刺痛和快感掺杂的一声呻吟。

...

换了一个姿势又干了一会儿，初尝禁果的神祗到了高潮，便将肉棒撤出，一条透明的蜜液被拉出后又断掉，然后全部喷射在了洛基的后背。  
索尔舒服的喘着气翻过身躺到床上的时候，脑内出现了一个强烈的疑问。  
“中庭是哪儿？”  
中庭的女生都是这个样子的吗？

x：  
第二天。  
“怎么回事？？“ 洛基睁开眼睛，觉得身上有些异常的酸痛，惊觉自己躺在了阿斯加德自己的床上。

“我怎么不在中庭？？然后，我的衣服呢？？”  
洛基发出了来自灵魂的疑问。

索尔推开厚重的雕花门走了进来。先是关切的问了问洛基的身体情况，接着在洛基疑惑和盛怒的目光中诚实的交代了一切。

饶是游历了不少地方，见了许多这样那样事情的洛基也无法承受这突如其来的巨大信息量。

自己被上了。  
被男人上了。  
被哥哥（虽然不是亲的）上了。

”天杀的中庭人！！我以奥丁的胡子发誓，我总有一天要让这些卑鄙的蝼蚁跪在我脚下的！！“

洛基发出了有生以来最大的咆哮。


End file.
